Ratchet wrenches and bit drivers are known in the art. Similarly, tools having flex heads are known in the art. However, many of these tools have shortcomings including (1) they are not versatile in use; (2) the tools having a ratchet and bit driver on the back side thereof are awkward and cumbersome to use; (3) many of the tools are short and do not provide sufficient leverage; (4) the tools cannot reach “tight” spots; and (5) similar problems.
Accordingly, the known tools while useful for certain applications have various shortcomings. These and other shortcomings of such tools are addressed by the present invention.